The present invention relates to a filling system for loading coal into the charging hole of a coke oven. More particularly this invention concerns a filling tube arrangement for conducting preheated coal from a larry car into the charging hole of a coke oven.
A larry car is provided with a downwardly extending feed tube. Preheated coal is fed to the top of this feed tube either through an auger or a turntable arrangement so that it can be conducted by the feed tube into the charging hole of an oven of a coking battery. Typically a telescoping lower tube is provided slidable on the feed tube and having a lower end which can be fitted tightly against the charging hole. Thus the poisonous and often explosive hot gases inside the coking oven cannot escape during the filling operation.
A seal, normally a gland or other tight rubbing-type seal, is provided between the lower telescoping tube and the upper tube in order to allow this lower tube to be lifted during displacement of the filling wagon from one oven to the next of the battery. Since it is necessary to raise the lower telescoping part of the feed tube through a considerable distance in order to clear the various structural parts on the top of the coking battery, this seal is subjected to considerable wear. Furthermore the abrasive dust and corrosive hot gases within the feeding arrangement further lead to premature wearing-out of this seal so that it must be replaced frequently.